Summer Of Love
by AdrenalineRush06
Summary: After years of spending summer in the sun Bella Swan decides to visit her dad in Forks, Washington. Edward Cullen is a Hot Shot. Every girl wants him, every guy wants to be him. You could only imagine what happens when they meet…….
1. First Sight

**Hi!!!! I have read sooooo many FF stories that I thought I'd give it a try…lol**

**It may not be any good but I promise it will get better!!!**

**AdrenalineRush06**

**Summary- ** After years of spending summer in the sun Bella Swan decides to visit her dad in Forks, Washington. Edward Cullen is a Hot Shot every girl wants him, every guy wants to be him. You could only imagine what happens when they meet…….

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Twilight or it's characters. **

_____________________________________________________________________

_Bella Swan_

"Say something else Jeremy and I swear to god that once we exit this van I will kick the living shit out of you" I threatened my 15 year old brother.

"Well it's not his fault that your best friend is gay" said Izzy my 14 year old sister.

"Izzy, was I talking to you!?" I practically yelled

"nope but your friend is gay" and with that they all started laughing. All of them. All 7 of them

My name is Isabella but I prefer Bella, and I am 1 of 13 kids my parents had. I have 7 younger brothers and sisters; Alex being the youngest is age 5, then Tina age 8, then twins- Cassie and Kelly age 10, then Matt age 12, then Izzy age 14 and Jeremy age 15.

I have a twin, Nick (he is also 17 but older than me by exactly 62 seconds). And 4 other older brothers and sisters, Jade age 18, Jessica age 19, and then Brad age 20 and Joey age 21.

Currently Nick, Jade and Jess are at home Brad and Joey left earlier this year for college.

My mom Renee and dad Charlie tied the knot right after they finished high school, which I think would be awesome if you married someone you loved. Don't get me wrong they loved each other soooo much but with the constant bickering the couldn't handle each other anymore.

They divorced 2 years after Alex was born. We (The Kids) all live with our mom (well except for Brad and Joey, Jess still lives with us seeing as here college is approximately 2.5 minutes away from home.)

We use to see our dad every weekend but then he moved to Forks, Washington. Now we only see our dad once or twice a year, But not this year.

I have spent every summer of my life in Malibu. Sun, surf, hot guys, the whole lot. Until now.

I sat in my room a few days ago for two whole hours just thinking about how great summer has been all these years until BAM a thought hit me 'what if I visit dad this summer sure it may always be raining but who cares? Not me'

My mom wasn't so stable about the whole idea at first, but Phil (my new step dad; his quite cool actually) talked her into it. He told her how great it would be for me to spend some time with my dad.

When she told me, I was over the moon. I called my dad straight away and before I knew it I was buckled up in the van with 7 brats, 2 cool 'rents, on our way to the airport.

I loved adventures and this one was going to be amazing. I just knew it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Edward Cullen_

"…..The king lives. 'Sup man? How you been?" I laughed at my friend.

"Josh, I was only gone for a week but yeah I'm good." Some of the guys started to laugh. "Really?" Josh asked. I just shook my head at him and turned to my best friend to update me on what I have missed the past week I was in Phoenix with my family. My dad thought we could all use some vitamin D in us.

I may have only been gone for a week but stuff happens fast here in Forks.

"Joe c'mon updates! Updates!" I shot at him he gave me a confused look. I couldn't help my self but laugh.

"Dude! What's what?" I asked as I slug my arm around his shoulder as we walked towards the entrance to the mall. "Oh yeah, hottest news is that Charlie Swans daughter is staying in Forks for the summer."

Charlie Swan sounds familiar….. "Mall Man Swan" he said when he saw the look on my face.

"Oh yeah" was all I said.

"Yep…she was over there just a few seconds ago….." he said while craning his head up "right there. There she is" with that all our eyes snapped to the direction Joe was pointing to. There stood the most gorgeous creature with her tan skin, big brown eyes, long brown hair. She wore grey skinny Jeans that hugged her curves, sneakers and a green hoddie.

She looked Gorgeous. I snapped my head away before I began to drool. Joe was the first to talk."Damn… she got a lil' something, something" he stated "what do you think?" he asked looking up at me.

Really….what did I think?

"I'm going to catch up with you later….. I've got to go do stuff……"

And with that I walked into the mall.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok this is my first story…… yeah it was short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. **

**Please review!!! AdrenalineRush06**


	2. Sorry

_**Hey everyone. I have been a really bad author for neglecting my stories, but it was with good reason. I had no way of continuing it because it was beginning to get confusing. But I really didn't want to let the story go... So, I came up with a new plan. I'm going to continue writing the story but I'm going to write them as one story. As in Summer of Love and Showtime together except it's going to have a new title. First chapter is going to be up within the next hour. I made new changes so hopefully it won't be so confusing. Also I'm getting a BETA to proof read my stories and help me out a bit so yeah, dudes!**_

_**I'm sorry once again. But I promise that I will work harder to update sooner. Please don't hate me.**_

_**-AdrenalineRush06**_


End file.
